The Five Thadrakos Families
"Studying the society of old Earth, I came to the realization that some civilizations thousands of light years away from us share many things with our own culture. Take the Thadrakos five families for instance. From the relationships between one-another, to the power plays and codes, they could almost be the lost siblings of the great, mafia families of the 20th century. Only they can wield far greater power and do not leave the corpses of their foes to be devoured by the fish" -Diplomat Heinrich Hermen, speaking about the Thadrakos- Ruling over the growing realm of the Thadrakos are the Five Main Families, each one wielding enough power to be a challenge to some of the realms inhabiting the galaxy. No Thadrakos, poor or rich, soldier or general, can escape their influence, as every aspect of the realm's daily life depends on one of these massive oligarchies. Keeping a tight control over their domains and resources, yet still forced to share them with the other families to survive, the alliance formed hundreds of years ago still works, as the heads of all five families are forced to work together not only to survive, but also get closer to their craved ideal selves. History During the Thadrakos' long and bloody history, many powerful groups have risen and fallen as they attempted to gain control over the whole planet. The five current families were not always in power, as constant wars, pacts and assassinations made created dozens of empires and destroyed almost as many. By the time the five current families had managed to become the main power players in the Thadrakos' homeworld, the situation had turned into a cold war as every family tried to become more powerful than the others, yet feared being attacked in turn if it delivered the first blow. The head of the unifiers,Hadkan family , finally broke the stalemate, but not in the way any of the other four big families could think. Despite having armies and resources beyond those of any of the other families, the head of the House did not wish to go to war. Bad for business and the growth of the Thadrakos people, he argued all the five families would be able to achieve and gain far more working together than they did trying to take each-other's land. Using his charms (and maybe a few deals with the young, ambitious heirs of those families not convinced by his words) the head of House Hadkan managed to create a deal which would change Thadrakos society forever. From that day onwards, each family would have the monopoly of one aspect of Thadrakos life. Logistics, the extraction of resources, their manufacture and the use of the energy needed to fuel the machinery needed for the process, they were no longer things one single family could control and use at their pleasure. As first amongst equals,Hadkan family made sure to be the one which controled all the farms and fields which fed the growing Thadrakos population. That way, while other families could ally to take the family's energy or tools, the Hadkan could starve them all out with only an order from the head of the family, condemning millions to a slow death from starvation. Fearing this, neither of the four other families dare to face the Hadkan and instead chose to work close with them. The Families -Hadkan family: Masters of agriculture, they are the most important of all five families and often decide what path to take whenever the other families vote and reach a tie. -Javlan family: Masters of extraction, they make sure to obtain as many resources as possible from the lands the families conquer. -Quensal family: Masters of industry, they work closely with the Javlans, as they turn their resources into tools, machines and ships. -Sil family: Masters of energy, they make sure the other families get the fuel they need to perform their own duties...just as long as the other families do the same for them. -Haegen family: Masters of logistics and the junior members of the five families, they are the one's who make sure the exchange of goods and resources between the other families is as smooth as possible. Command of the army and fleet is shared by all five families, with high ranking positions for those who will lead their armed forces being decided by vote from the oligarchs of all five families. Category:Thadrakos Families